


hot and cold

by adabarbacarisi



Series: prompted drabbles [10]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, Family, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adabarbacarisi/pseuds/adabarbacarisi
Summary: I asked for drabble prompts on twitter and this is one from Diane: One going out to shovel the walk while the other stays in and makes hot chocolate and is surprised to see a snowman who is wearing his scarf.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: prompted drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135154
Kudos: 16





	hot and cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daeinara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daeinara/gifts).



It’s February and they are visiting Carisi’s family in Staten Island. Snow has fallen unexpectedly thick and fast outside, meaning they will need to stay the night, but Rafael doesn’t mind as much when his mother in law has him in the kitchen and is showing him how to make her ‘famous hot chocolate’. 

Rafael looks out of the window, concerned for Sonny out in the snow as he and his father had gone out to shovel a path. He laughs because what he sees instead is a snowman as tall as him in the backyard, wearing Sonny’s crimson scarf.


End file.
